


Celebrating My Boss' Divorce

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: Milo's boss is finally divorced, so he invites him over for a little celebration.
Series: Milo's Diary [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Celebrating My Boss' Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Going Down on My Boss at Work "

Dear Diary,

My boss is finally divorced! He came into the shop with a smile on his face and he told me the good news. I was really happy for him. He asked me if I wanted to go over to his place, grab a few celebratory drinks. I said yes.

We closed the shop and he drove us to his place. When I came I could see a few moving boxes littering the hallway which I assumed had his ex's things. He said she still needed to pick them up but she was effectively out of the house.

We sat in the living room, wine glasses in hand, and toasted to his new-found freedom. He thanked me for being there for him and letting him blow off some steam from time to time. I told him it was my pleasure.

We kept talking and before we knew it we were almost done with the wine bottle. I don't know what it is about wine but I was getting really horny. I took our wine glasses and put them away, and climbed on my boss's lap. I kissed him and ground my hips on his. He was a bit startled, but caught on quickly, grabbing two handfuls of my ass and pulling me closer. Shirts came off, then our pants.

He pushed me down on the couch and positioned himself between my legs. His hard cock rubbed against mine, both of us leaking precum. I grabbed our cocks in my hands and jerked us off. I loved watching him moan and lose himself to pleasure. I stopped and turned over, getting on my hands and knees, ass up towards him. I touched myself, rubbing my fingers over my hole, begging him to please put his cock inside me.

He said "stay" and ran over to his bedroom and came back with lube and condoms. He put one on and added more lube, spreading some on my hole. When he finally started pushing inside me it felt so good, and I could tell he was holding back, trying not to come. I asked if his wife ever let him fuck her in the ass. He just shook his head no. I pushed back until he was all the way inside me, then I started to move.

I fucked myself on his cock, and he just ran his hands wherever he could touch, telling me how good my ass felt. It didn't take long to make him come. I wished he hadn't put a condom on, but I could still feel his cock throbbing inside me. He pulled out and quickly took care of the condom, then turned me over on my back.

He grabbed my still hard cock and jerked me off, whispering all sorts of dirty things in my ear, and I was a horny mess under him. I shot off my load, coating both of our stomachs. We stayed like that for a while, him on top of me. I played with his hair and we both dozed off.

It was still dark when we woke up, maybe around 11 pm, so we cleaned up and got dressed. He called me a ride home. He hugged me really tight, kissed me and wished me goodnight. "See you tomorrow, boss" I said with a wink.


End file.
